Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to a technological field of determining a communication status of an environment and more specifically to using multiple algorithms to determine the communication status of the environment.
Telecommunications includes transmitting data either wirelessly or through a wire. When communicating wirelessly, the data is placed on a carrier signal (e.g., radio frequency, light frequency, etc.) and transmitted through an environment to another location. If there is background noise in the environment, then the signal-to-noise ratio of the transmitted signal may be too high, and the data on the carrier signal may not be decoded correctly.
In some instances, entities will introduce artificial background noise into an environment to prevent wireless communications within that environment. Such a practice is referred to as jamming. Further, some entities may try to thwart or obfuscate proper communications through spoofing, in which the entity masquerades as the communication source by falsifying data.